Our New World
by Heroeschamp
Summary: What if Lucas picked Maya instead. How would that effect the group. How would that effect Riley. Everyone tries to adjust to their new life as they take on sophomore year.
1. Girl Meets Changes

"Because we know you like both of us, but we also know there's only one of us that makes your little cowboy heart go clippity clop." Maya smiled.

Maya and Lucas were sitting by the window currently discussing the love triangle. Lucas felt slightly relieved yet uncomfortable that they were talking about this. Thst meant that this whole love triangle businesses could be over. But that also meant he would end up breaking one of their hearts

"You're right. You said that right. You said that completely right."

"And it's-"

"You." Lucas interrupted.

Maya froze. This was not how she expected things to go. He was supposed to say Riley. He was supposed to be with her. She needed him. This would break her heart.

"Lucas very funny." Maya laughed awkwardly.

She was hurt that he would play with her feelings like this. No, that can't be it. Lucas would never be so cruel.

"I'm serious Maya I thought about. I really did. I really care about Riley, but I can't help how I feel about you." Lucas sighed.

He looked at her and smiled. "I want to be with you."

Maya growled and slapped him. Lucas yelped in pain and held his cheek. "What was that for?" Lucas asked.

"You're an idiot Ranger Rick." Maya snapped. "Do you know what this will do to Riley? This would crush her."

"Too late Maya, I already know." Riley sighed.

They turned around to see Riley staring at them. Tears were in her eyes and she slowly wiped them away. "Really it's fine Maya. I just want the two of you to be happy, and if you guys are happiest with each than that's what's best. Although I'm not going to act like I'm not hurt." Riley admitted.

Maya ran over and hugged her. She held the bruntte girl tightly in shook her head.

"I would never do that to you. You love him." Maya said.

"And can you honestly tell me you don't?" Riley asked.

Maya paused. She looked at Lucas who was watching them both carefully. It was obvious he was in an awkward place.

"Honey you know you mean the world to me." Maya cried softly.

"Maya it's fine. There will be other boys. I'm just happy that you found a person that loves you." Riley said.

Riley looked at them awkwardly and decided it was time for her to give them some privacy.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Um..bye." Riley quickly walked away leaving Lucas and Maya alone.

Josh was curiously watching Maya and Lucas. What was going on? Why was Maya and Riley crying? Why was Lucas looking so confused? He turned to Farkle and Smackle.

"What are they talking about?" Josh asked.

The others shrugged. "What else, the triangle. It's about time they solved it."

Zay popped out of nowhere and sat next to Farkle. "Are we talking about the triangle, it's time to start placing bets. My money is on Riley."

Smackle nodded. "Logically it's the smartest choice. They were each other's first love, plus they have so much in common."

"But Lucas and Maya have always had chemistry since day one." Farkle said.

"Do you guys really think Lucas would pick Maya?" Josh asked nervously.

He was dealing with his feelings for her, and the cowboy that stole her heart wasn't making matter better.

"I guess we'll find out." Smackle smiled.

Zay put some popcorn in his mouth and smiled. "This is like a good TV show. So much drama, time to find out who's endgame."

"Time to see if my calculations were correct." Smackle smiled.

Riley walked over and sat next to her friends. It was obvious she had been crying and she could barely look at the others.

"So…how did the talk go?" Zay asked.

"Lucas chose Maya. And I'm pretty sure she likes him. So they're probably going to date." Riley said, crushed.

Everyone gasped. No one expected this. Zay and Josh felt twinges of hurt and jealousy.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"Lucas chose Maya. I don't know how to explain it." Riley sighed.

Farkle put a hand on her shoulder and began to comfort her. "Are you okay?"

Riley shook her head and began to cry. "No...but I'll be okay."

Josh got up quickly and walked away. Nobody tried to stop him, it was obvious he was dealing with a volcano of emotions.

"Why did you pick me?" Maya asked. "Riley was the right choice."

"There is no right choice, either way one of the two people I care about would've been hurt." Lucas sighed.

Maya sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. "And what now? Do we become boyfriend and girlfriend? We already tried a date and I poured a smoothie on your head."

"Yet after that and all you're name calling I still want to be with you." Lucas smiled.

"You're insane." Maya accused.

"I'm not insane, just in love." Lucas defended.

"That's even worse." Maya snapped.

Lucas sighed and looked up at her. "So…what now?"

Maya sighed. "Honestly I don't know."

Riley was crying when her parents showed up. Cory and Topanga rushed over. Their mama bear instincts kicked in.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Cory asksed.

"Who did this to you? Give me a name, so I can make them regret the day they were born." Topanga growled.

Riley shook her head. "Nobody hurt me. At least not intentionally. Lucas picked Maya."

Topanga and Cory hugged her. "Oh honey." Topanga said.

They held their daughter tighter, hoping they could get rid of some of her pain.

"I'm going over to him right now and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Cory growled.

"Dad don't. It's not his fault that he doesn't like me. It's nobody's fault. It just happened. And now I need to move on."

Cory nodded. "We're here for you."

The next morning everyone was avoiding each other. Maya sat by herself, awkwardly poking her pancakes. She should talk to Riley, and make sure she was feeling okay. For years Maya had made sure that their friendship was the most important thing in their life. Now perfect, handsome, frustrating gorgeous Lucas comes in and ruins all of it.

How dare he mess up their friendship? How dare he have feelings for her.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Maya turned around and saw the guy Riley spent all night talking to. She tried to remember his name…Oscar….Ryan….maybe Diego. For now she would just call him Sherpa.

"What do you want Sherpa?" Maya asked.

"You just seemed upset. I thought I'd check in." He said.

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death all night. You're good at that." Maya said.

"Touche." He laughed.

He sat down next to her. "So why are you so upset."

"For you're information Sherpa I'm not upset, I'm perfectly fine." Maya said.

"Ah, I see so you're one of those people." He said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maya said defensively.

"You're one those people who don't get help, because they feel like they don't deserve it. Or their worried that if they let people in they'll get hurt." Sherpa said.

Maya was surprised with how he analyzed her in a matter of seconds. "I…you…"

"Let me guess you like that Lucas kid and he has a thing for you. But Riley also likes Lucas, that's pretty obvious. And it's obvious all of you are very close. So you guys probably had a love triangle and you guys waited for him to pick. And guess what, he picked you." He observed.

"You're observant. And annoying." Maya said.

"I just want to help people." The Sherpa said.

Maya shook her head. "Me and Lucas are never going to happen."

"Why? Do you not deserve love? Or to have someone who loves you with all their heart?" The Sherpa asked.

Maya froze. Is that what her problem has always been? Did she feel like she didn't deserve to be loved?

"That's probably why you like guys who you feel will never like you. The older boy who sees you as a little kid, however he ends up getting feelings for you, and suddenly you like Lucas, who is your best friend's crush." Sherpa said.

Maya sighed. This all seemed true. Is that why she liked Josh and Lucas?

"Thanks Sherpa kid." Maya sighed.

"No problem." He smiled.

 **Updated Note: I'm sorry I just have to say say this, you people in the comments section are hilarious. Like actually, you Joshaya fans are freaking hilarious (Rucas ones aren't as bad), you guys say stuff like how you guys are secure yet you fill the comments with lies about the show and the writers, yeah those lies may work with others but not me. I even humored some of you and researched them. Nice to know how triggered you guys are over a fanfic based on children's show. Also Josh is eighteen now, so legally if he were to pursue Maya, he could be put on the registry.**

 **PS. Bottling in your feelings doesn't always make you strong. Actually talking about your problems and trying to solve them benefits many.**


	2. Girl Meets Sophmore Year

**Girl Meets Sophomore Year**

This year was going to be different. This year Riley was not going to obsess over boys. She would only worry about her school, her friendship with Maya, and making she was a good daughter and sister.

"Whatcha thinking Pumpkin?" Maya asked.

She sat on Riley's bed and watched as Riley got ready for school. Riley smiled as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Today is starting a new year." Riley smiled.

"It's not New Years." Maya observed.

"But it's a new school year, so that means a new me. Say goodbye to Freshmen Riley, and hello Sophomore Riley. Educated, and ready for whatever life wants to throw at me." Riley smiled.

"And you're not worried at all? New classes? New teachers? Seeing..Lucas?" Maya said hesitantly.

Riley froze. She forced a smile and started to put textbooks in her bag.

"I'm over Lucas. It's fine if you to like each other." Riley smiled.

"Cut the crap Riles. He was your first love, it's okay for you to hurt." Maya said.

"But I'm fine. Besides me and Lucas can be friends. I'm perfectly fine sitting by the sidelines while you two go out." Riley smiled.

She was smiling a lot. Well more than usual. It was obvious she was trying to mask her pain.

"I would never do that you. Besides me and Ranger Rick aren't meant to be, and even if we were, he will always be yours." Maya said.

"You saw him first, and technically you guys dated first for like thirty seconds." Riley said.

"Yes that was so much better than your five months and years of pining after each other. Riles I'm not going to get into a competition with you on who liked Lucas more." Maya said.

"There is no contest because he picked you." Riley said.

"I made him unpick me!" Maya yelled.

"Maya it's really fine." Riley said.

"It's not fine. You're just acting as if you're all happy to hide the fact you're furious with me." Maya said.

"I'm not mad." Riley said, slightly frustrated.

"Come on, scream, yell, unleash it all at me!" Maya shouted.

Riley shook her head. "Maya what exactly do you want from me?"

"I dunno. I just want us to actually be able to talk about this." Maya sighed.

Riley frowned. "We are talk about this all the time."

"No all you do is smile and say how happy you are for us." Maya said. "And let me add there isn't an us."

"That's because you're holding back for me and that's great, but you don't have to, I'm a big girl Maya." Riley said.

Before Maya could answer Smackle crawled the bay window. She had one of her signature awkward smiles painted on her face.

"Hello fellow female companions. How is your guy's morning going?" She smiled.

"Great Smackle. Freaking fantastic." Maya said sarcastically.

Riley looked at Smackle curiously. She was surprised to see the girl. She hardly ever came to see them if she wasn't with Farkle.

"Hi Smackle, did you want to drive to school with us?" Riley asked.

Smackle smiled. "Yes indeed. Farkle was too busy talking with the guys about….boy things, so I thought I pop in and see how my ladies are doing."

"We're ladies?" Maya asked.

"So how are you guys doing?" Smackle said.

Suddenly it hit her. "Smackle did you come here to spy on me and Riley?"

"What? Pfft, no." Smackle said a in a high pitch voice.

Maya glared at her. Riley quickly stepped in. "I'm sure Smackle just wanted to hang out with us."

"Fineeeee! Farkle wanted me to record this conversation. Their wondering how you two are handling this whole Lucas-Maya situation." Smackle sighed.

"There is no Lucas-Maya situation!" Maya groaned.

"I'm just as upset as you, my calculations were wrong and they are never wrong. I'm surprised you two can remain friends. I know if something like that happened with me and Farkle I would be smothering the other girl in her sleep with a pillow." Smackle smiled.

Riley and Maya looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yay girl power!" Smackle said.

She held out her hand, waiting for a high five. "Come on don't leave me hanging."

"This is just great." Lucas said sarcastically.

Farkle sensed the sarcasm and frowned. "You using a sarcastic tone, that's abnormal. What's wrong with you."

"Zay's not answering my texts, Maya's not answering my texts, and I'm worried that I hurt Riley." Lucas sighed.

"Well Maya blocked you, I don't know about Zay. Wasn't he supposed to meet us this morning?" Farkle asked.

"He's been avoiding me for weeks." Lucas sighed.

He missed his best friend. "I guess it's like you said, whoever I pick affects all of us."

"Riley was probably the safest choice. Maya wouldn't hate you, Zay wouldn't hate you, and Josh wouldn't hate you." Farkle observed.

"I thought about that, but it wouldn't be fair to Riley if I dated her just because she was the safest choice. I can't help how I feel and I really wish people would stop acting like I do." Lucas sighed.

"Well school starts in a couple hours you can talk to everyone then, because let's be realistic we're all going to have the same history class." Farkle said.

Lucas laughed and sat back. "I guess you're right."

"I'm Farkle, I'm always right." He smiled.

Sure enough when fifth period came Zay, Smackle, Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle all headed to the same place. As soon as they walked in everyone looked at them. Everyone turned and begin to whisper with each other. Everyone was talking about the triangle drama.

Lucas looked at Riley and Maya. "Um…hi girls."

"Hi Lucas." Riley said awkwardly.

"Howdy Huckleberry." Maya said looking at her feet.

She couldn't make herself meet his gaze.

"How was your guy's summer?" He asked.

"Great." They both said at the same time.

The three of them sat there in silence.

"Wow, you could cut the tension with a knife." Smackle said.

Everyone laughed except for Zay, Riley, Maya, and Lucas.

"Okay guys look things don't have to be awkward. We can act like civilized young adults. I am perfectly fine with you two liking each other." Riley said.

"Riley, I never wanted to hurt you." Lucas said.

"Really Lucas it's fine. I'm fine. We're fine." Riley said.

Lucas turned to Maya. "Are we fine?"

She finally looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Go sit on a cactus Ranger Rick."

"Wow you guys are such a loving couple." Zay said sarcastically.

"For the sixth hundredth time we're are not a couple!" Maya shouted.

She went over and sat next to Yogi and Darby. "I sit with you people now."

Riley sat next to Maya. She smiled and waved at Yogi and Darby. "Hi Yoby."

They waved back and turned to Maya. "So give us all the juicy details about you and Lucas." Darby smiled.

"Darby shut up before I smother you in your sleep with a pillow." Maya growled.

"She's using my pillow technique." Smackle smiled.

Lucas tried to sit with Zay, but the boy promptly moved out of the way and sat somewhere else.

"Come on buddy how long are you going to avoid me." Lucas asked.

Zay frowned. "Until I forget how much a jerk you are."

"Why does it bother you so much that I like Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Do you really not know?" Zay asked.

"Know what?" Lucas asked.

Before Zay could answer Cory walked in.

"Hello class." He smiled.

He looked and noticed that the main six weren't sitting with each other. Farkle and Smackle sat up in the front, with Riley and Maya in the second row, Zay all the way in the back, and Lucas in the third row.

"Sheesh." He said to himself.

"Okay class it's time we discuss today's lesson." He smiled.

"But daddy today is the first day of school, what lesson could you possibly have to teach us?" She asked.

He smiled and walked over to the board. He grabbed the chalk and began to write on it. Everyone curiously peeked at the board. "The Civil War." Farkle said.

Cory turned around and smiled. "Yes the Civil War, a topic that relates to this class very much."

"Why do we have any white supremacists in here?" Zay asked.

Cory ignored him and continued teaching. "America was united, happy. The states were all very close friends. Until one event caused them to break apart. Hmmm…friends breaking apart, wonder who that can pertain too."

"Oh he's good." Maya said.

"Daddy our friendship is completely fine. We're all happy." Riley smiled.

"And that's why you guys aren't sitting with each other?" He asked.

They all paused and looked at each other.

"After America's divide the Union and the Confederacy fought. They forgot that at what point they were on the same side, they only cared about one argument. One thing that could break them apart, instead of all the things that can bring them together." He said.

"He does realize that the other side owned slaves right?" Smackle whispered to Farkle.

"Ssh I think he's trying to save us." Farkle said.

"I want you to write a paper on why it's important for friends not to let one argument or one factor tear them apart." He said.

Everyone looked at each other again. Cory decided they needed just a little push.

"You must work in groups of six." He said.

Maya quickly grabbed Yoby. "Here's two of my five partners."

"Very funny Miss Hart, but I'll assign groups." He smiled.

"Hmmm. What about we switch things up and have Zay, Lucas, Smackle, Riley, Miley, and Farkle work together." He smiled.

"You must hate us." Maya growled.

"Actually I love all of you, that's why I'm doing this." He smiled.

"Maya what exactly are you worried about, we're all friends here." Riley smiled.

Maya looked at Lucas who was watching her and Riley. She then looked at Zay who was shooting daggers at Lucas.

"Yep we're all friends." Maya sighed.

 **Next: Girl Meets Civil War**

 **I'm sorry I just have to say say this, you people in the comments section are hilarious. Like actually, you Joshaya fans are freaking hilarious (Rucas ones aren't as bad), you guys say stuff like how you guys are secure yet you fill the comments with lies about the show and the writers, yeah those lies may work with others but not me. I even humored some of you and researched them. Nice to know how triggered you guys are over a fanfic based on children's show. Also Josh is eighteen now, so legally if he were to pursue Maya, he could be put on the registry.**

 **PS. Bottling in your feelings doesn't always make you strong. Actually talking about your problems and trying to solve them benefits many.**


	3. Girl Meets Civil War

The six of then sat there in awkward silence looking at each other.

"So...sports am I right." Smackle said, hoping to break the ice.

"Want to know one great sport? Skiing, that was until Lucas ruined it." Zay growled.

"Why are you do mad at me?" Lucas asked.

"Like you don't know Ranger Rick." Zay snapped.

"Hold up that's my nickname for him, it sounds wrong coming from the mouth of someone who is also from Texas." Maya said.

"You know what, I don't have time for this." Zay got up and stormed off.

"What did you do to him?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know he's not talking to me." Lucas said.

He got up and followed his friend.

"The civil war is tearing us apart." Farkle sighed.

"How are you feeling with everything?" Maya asked.

Riley sighed. "Maya I'm fine."

"Riley we can't fix the problem if you don't talk to me." She said.

"What is there to talk about Maya?" Riley asked.

"The fact that you won't tell me how you really feel." Maya said.

Riley got up and looked at Maya. "Fine I'll get real. I'm hurt and pissed. I liked him a lot, and you just swoop in and suddenly he falls for you."

"I didn't want this to happen Riley, I never wanted to hurt you." Maya said.

"That doesn't make it any better." Riley said frustrated. "Do you know how I'm going to feel when you guys start dating?"

"Riles do you really think I'd do that you?" Maya asked concerned.

"But I'd be a bad friend if I didn't let you be happy." Riley frowned.

"And what kind of friend would I be if I just leapt into his arms?" Maya asked.

"How about we just sit here and drink some coffee." Smackle said.

"I think they might need to work these issues out." Farkle said.

"Lucas picked you, and I'm upset, are you happy now Maya that I finally said it?" Riley asked.

"Yes actually that's a big first step." Maya said.

"A step to what Maya!" Riley yelled.

Maya sighed. "I don't know Riles. It's just that…so much has happened in these couple months, I just want everything to go away and for us to be the people we used to be." Maya said.

Riley shook her head. "Maya you don't get it…I don't know if we are ever going to be those same kids. Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it's a bad thing. But I think we all need to take time and process this."

She checked her phone and sighed. "My mom is calling me, I should go. We'll hang out by the bay window later, okay?"

Maya nodded and watched her friend leave. She sighed and sat down next to Farkle and Smackle.

"So…sports." Smackle said awkwardly.

Maya shook her head. "Anyway, do you think Matthews will be happy with our project results?"

Farkle shook his head. "Something tells me this project is not over."

Maya groaned. "What else could possibly happen?"

Smackle frowned and pointed behind Maya. "Hey isn't that Josh."

Maya gulped and looked up at the sky. "Why do you put me through these situations?"

"You know you're just talking to a ceiling right?" Smackle asked.

Maya frowned. "Let me have my moment, Smackle."

Josh saw the trio and awkwardly made his way over. He tried not to meet Maya's eyes.

"Hey guys, where's the rest of the gang?" He asked.

"Well Zay stormed off, and Lucas followed him and Riley had to head home." Farkle said.

Josh nodded and looked at Maya. "So…we haven't really talked since the ski lodge."

"Yeah well, I've been so busy with…sophomore year." Maya said quietly.

Smackle frowned. "What do you mean, the year just started?"

Maya growled and shot Smackle daggers. Smackle suddenly realized what she was trying to say and blushed.

"I mean, Maya is working very hard on her studies." Smackle smiled, she then gave one of her signature winks.

Maya face palmed and turned to Josh. "So how's your freshmen year of college?" She asked.

"You're in college? Damn you're old." Smackle said.

Farkle elbowed her and Smackle smiled. "I mean you're a mature and wise counterpart for Maya."

"Smackle!" Maya said.

Josh laughed awkwardly and looked down at his feet. "College is good. Classes are hard, but I'll manage. Plus I met some amazing people."

"Any of them your girlfriend?" Maya asked.

She knew she shouldn't be curious, but she couldn't help it. He shook his head.

"Nope, I guess I'm kind of hung up on a girl back home." He sighed.

"Remember when you used to like Maya? That was weird." Smackle laughed.

Everyone glared at Smackle, who quickly realized what was going on. Although she was a genius, social cues were still new to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize you still have feelings for her. I mean I have no idea whatsoever about who you have romantic feelings for." Smackle blushed.

She turned to Farkle and said quietly. "How was my save?"

"Awful, but I still love you." Farkle smiled.

Josh coughed and looked around. "Well I should probably go."

"Bye, Josh." Maya said quietly.

She watched as he exited the coffee shop and walked outside. She couldn't help but watch him as he left. Farkle and Smackle noticed this.

"So do you like Lucas or Josh?" Smackle asked.

Maya shook her head. "Pass."

"It's Lucas." Farkle said.

"Pass." Maya growled.

"So it's Josh then." Farkle said.

"PASS! That means next question!" Maya yelled. She sighed. "Right now, I just need to figure out how to make things right with Riley."

"Then she'll try and figure out what to do with all the fellas that want a piece of that Maya pie." Smackle said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm not a pie. Besides boys are overrated, I don't need a man to make me happy."

Lucas came back in and sat down. "My best friend isn't speaking to me."

Farkle glared at him. Lucas sighed. "My OTHER best friend isn't speaking to me." He corrected.

"Why is Zay so mad at you?" Maya asked.

"Really you guys don't know? I assumed it was so obvious. I mean the evidence was there." Smackle said.

Lucas and Maya frowned and turned to Smackle. They wondered what secret Zay had that could be solved with math and logic.

"Okay, tell us what's wrong." Maya said.

Smackle shook her head. "I've learned it's not my place to say."

Maya and Lucas groaned. "We need to know." Maya said.

"I could lose my best friend over this." Lucas said.

Smackle laughed awkwardly. "So…sports am I right."

"Don't change the subject Isadora." Maya said.

Farkle and Smackle burst into a fit of awkward laughter. "Well we should go…do experiments." Farkle smiled as he grabbed Smackle's hand and left the shop.

This left Maya and Lucas sitting there in awkward silence. Maya and Lucas both gulped and decided to not to look each other in the eye. Lucas noticed his palms were sweatier than usual, and Maya also noticed her heartbeat was speeding up.

"So, we haven't really been alone since…since….the ski lodge." Lucas said.

"Yeah. It was a simpler time." Maya said quietly.

Lucas laughed. "I've heard that."

"Where's Riley? Aren't you two joined by the hip?" Lucas asked.

Maya laughed bitterly. "Yeah, Riley and I sort of hit a rough patch."

"I'm sorry. I know I made things difficult." Lucas sighed.

"Don't apologize." Maya said.

"Why not? I feel bad." Lucas frowned.

"Because it just remind me that you're a good guy. It reminds me why Riley liked you, it reminds me why I-" Maya stopped herself and got up.

Lucas paused and finally looked at her. "Please don't go."

"I think it's best if I do." Maya said.

"I don't want you to." Lucas sighed.

"I need to go, before I do something I regret." Maya sighed as she walked away.

Lucas sat there, wallowing in heartbreak and sadness. "Some Civil war, alright."

 **Next: Girl Meets The Texan Brothers**

 **Sorry that the chapters are short, I'm trying to work on making them longer**


End file.
